


Baby Cartoon Expo

by perniciousLizard



Series: Hot and Cold Blooded (Alphyne Collection) [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Conventions, Cosplay, F/F, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: It’s the morning before Undyne and Alphys’ very first anime con.  Alphys is having trouble with one of the costumes, and Undyne is determined to save the day.





	Baby Cartoon Expo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the last day of Undyne appreciation week.

Alphys was weeping on the floor.  Her face was bright red, and her clawed hands were clenched into fists.  She pushed up her glasses and pressed the fists against her eyelids, hard.  "N-no…!  Why did this…oh god why did this have to happen  _now_?  Why today?“

Cloth lay spread out on the floor next to her.  Undyne couldn’t help but notice the huge rip that hadn’t been there a few minutes ago.

"I was almost done!”

Undyne walked over and patted her on the back.  It sucked, because it was Undyne’s costume she was putting the finishing touches on, but she had to take it well when Alphys was taking it so badly.  "Hey, I’ve got some duct tape.  We’ll slap it back together in no time!“

"I worked for…for WEEKS on this!  I’m not slapping it back to-together, like…no!”  She knocked Undyne’s hand away and stood up.  "I’m going to finish this, this…d-damn costume even if it takes me the whole con to finish it!"

"Uh, wow!   You’re really passionate about this, Alphys!”  Undyne said.  She wondered if she was just going to end up taking Papyrus along while Alphys worked on the costumes alone.  

“NOTHING’S taking this away from me!”  Alphys started tearing through her sewing box.  "Wh-what?  Where’s all my…oh.  That’s right.  I used all the pink thread."  She slumped down onto the floor, like she was a puppet and her strings had been cut.  "I guess I’ll just tape it.”

“Hey!  Don’t give up, babe!  I’ll run to the store and grab some thread, and you can work on the other stuff that needs to get done.  We aren’t giving up on this!”

“You’d do that?”  There were tears in Alphys’ eyes, again.  She was friggin adorable.  

“Yeah!  Of course!  Nothing’s going to stop you!”  Maybe she’d pick up breakfast, too.  She wasn’t sure Alphys had anything other than pocky or energy drinks for the last 24 hours.  

Undyne ran out of the house and jumped in her car.  She was at the craft store by the time she realized it was five in the morning and it wasn’t going to be open.  What the hell?  What kind of loser ran that place?  It was  _con_  day.  

She drove until she found a big box store that was open 24 hours.  She shot through the store over to the crafts section and stared in despair when she realized that they had two shades of pink, and neither of them were even close to right.  She grabbed both of them, a box of donuts, and a gallon jug of soothing iced green tea, and rushed through the check out line to get back to her car.  

But when she got there, she took the thread out and stared at it.  Maybe she should text Alphys with some pictures to make sure she was ok with one of them before driving back.  If she wasn’t, maybe she could just sit in the parking lot of the craft store and polish off the donuts while she waited for it to open.  At 8.  

She called Papyrus, first.  She knew he’d be awake.  He answered after two rings and listened as she explained the situation.

“THIS BABY CARTOON EXPO YOU ARE GOING TO IS VERY IMPORTANT TO BOTH OF YOU!”  Papyrus said.  "I AM POSITIVE THE LITTLE CHILDREN WHO SEE YOU DRESSED UP WILL NOT MIND IF THE COSTUME IS NOT PERFECT.  THEY ARE NOT DIFFICULT TO IMPRESS.“  

"I have no idea why I thought listening to you be COMPLETELY WRONG about anime would give me any new ideas!”

“I COMPLETELY RESPECT THAT YOU ARE GOING TO SPEND YOUR ENTIRE WEEKEND INSPIRING CHILDREN BY DRESSING UP AS THEIR FAVORITE CHARACTERS.  I THINK SANS HAS SOME PINK THREAD IN HIS SEWING BOX, BUT–”

Undyne hung up the phone and raced out of the parking lot.  It took less time for her to get to Papyrus’ house than it did for them to wake Sans up enough to get him to unlock his bedroom door and give up the goods.  She had yell that she had donuts before he would leave his room.

It was a little after six when Undyne made it home.  She ran to the house with everything she had bought and acquired piled in her arms.  She had to kick the door open.  It was easy since she had a habit of doing that, and the door didn’t really latch well anymore.

Alphys was sitting on the couch, carefully adjusting one of the ears attached to her wig.  "Oh, hi, Undyne!  Um, sorry about before.  I’m ok, now. The tape worked ok.  I don’t think anyone will even notice?“

"…Alphys."   Undyne opened up the bag from the store and flung one of the pink spools at her.  " _Alphys_."  She threw the other one, and then opened up Sans’ sewing box.  Papyrus had gone through a pink phase, and Sans had fifteen different shades of pink.  She started methodically tossing them at Alphys.  

"Th—Tha—um…sorry? Thank you?”  Alphys covered her head as the thread kept coming.

“And eat your breakfast!”  Undyne tossed one of the two donuts Sans had let her keep at Alphys’ head.  She opened up the tea and chugged it, herself.  

“Ok, ok, oh my god!”  Alphys laughed.  Her good mood was completely returned. “I’m just so excited, and I don’t want anything to go wrong.”

“Stuff is going to go wrong!  But we’ll kick its ass until it’s right again!  Ok?”

“Ok.  Got it.” She patted the seat next to her.

Undyne sat down. “It’s going to be amazing!  I’m already pumped!  You’re having a nervous breakdown, you’re so excited!  I’m going to take ten million pictures of you looking freaking adorable!”

“And I’m going to take an even more unrealistic number of pictures of you looking really cool in your costume!  Because it’s con day and it’s going to be amazing!”  

They knocked their donuts together and Alphys started sorting through the thread.  


End file.
